This invention relates generally to cutting instruments designed for manicuring nails and, moe specifically, to nail clippers composed of resilient, pressure-operated cutting arms and an interposed nail trimming clamping mechanism which grasps the nail trimming during the clipping process.
Two broad classes of prior art nail clipping devices are currently in use. One such clipping device is the conventional, widely-marketed type comprising a pair of cutting-edge equipped spring arms designed fo finger-tip pressure operation. This type is compact, easy to use and simple to manufacture; however, a severe shortcoming of the implement is the fact that as a nail is clipped, the trimming is propelled in a haphazard, random fashion in the immediate vicinity of the user, eventually settling, for example, on the floor, carpet or user's clothing, thus creating an unsightly appearance, a difficult disposal problem and possible unsantiary conditions.
The second such category of clipping device was designed with the primary intention of eliminating the above major shortcoming. This second type typically employs a basic structure similar to the first type and additionally includes an interposed container or receptacle for the nail trimmings. The receptacle device is constructed either as an integral part of the overall assembly, such as, for example, spring arms incorporating telescoping side flanges, or designed to be snapped or pressed into place between the inner surfaces of the spring arms. In any case, it has been determined that such receptacle devices are not completely effective in capturing and collecting all nail trimmings, particularly a trimming that is laterally propelled away from the cutting edges. Also, the sides of the receptacle may interfere with the proper positioning of the clipping device on user nails that are wider than the receptacle device and thus preclude collection of these nails within the receptacle. Moreover, it is sometimes tedious to dislodge and dispel nail trimmings collected and contained in the receptacle. In addition, the resulting nail clipper is bulky and the increased size reduces the desirability of the clipper as an accompanying accessory. Furthermore, manufacturing costs are increased due to either substantial modification of the clipper structure, or the need for additional types of materials or more manufacturing steps.